


救赎-引~1-

by HippoCrenE0v0



Series: all白 | 救赎 [1]
Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M, Sex, all白岩 - Freeform, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoCrenE0v0/pseuds/HippoCrenE0v0
Summary: 这个森林真的不对劲。安藤诚明这样觉得的时候，其实就已经晚了。
Relationships: all白岩
Series: all白 | 救赎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595284
Kudos: 4





	救赎-引~1-

**Author's Note:**

> ◆吸血鬼paro/有黑化/一个正常人都没有/有角色死亡/有巨多私设/可能有18x/不要太认真看这个吸血鬼设定/总之真的慎入<  
> ◆涉及了很多cp，当然主要是all白岩。看了就知道(。  
> ◆随时可能会跑路预警(。

-引-

这个森林真的不对劲。

安藤诚明这样觉得的时候，其实就已经晚了。

安藤诚明平日里是个总在海上漂泊没有固定归期的船员。这几日正恰工作的船靠了岸，他得了一个短暂的假期，于是与素日里玩得还算不错的朋友与那城奖相约去近郊的森林里游玩。

只是他万万不曾能预料到的是两人甫一进入森林便走散了。

他站在原地喊了几嗓子，但对方就仿佛直接从森林里消失了一般再无回音。而这还远远未达到让安藤诚明觉得这森林不对劲的地步。

他听到四周的参天大树因风的吹动而发出簌簌声，脚下的杂乱草丛被踩踏而发出窸窣声，还有远处的溪流汩汩流淌，飞鸟振翅。

他每隔5棵树便会在树干上留下一个标记，是为防止自己迷路，也是为了万一与那城奖找了回来那也能找到他。

而此时的森林却开始起了雾。

初始时还只是淡淡的薄雾，但等他又走了几步后这薄雾却突然厚重了起来，他引以为傲的视力在这样的雾气下全无用武之地。而适才还能听到的森林里具有生机的声音渐渐也无法听闻。

安藤诚明心里暗叫不妙，他意识到这事态已经超出了他二十四年来所积累的经验知识。但在这样的情况下他也只能继续走下去。

时间的概念已经模糊，他只知不知疲倦地向前行进。脚下杂草却越来越高成为除雾气外另一样遮挡他视线的事物。

于是暮色降临了。

安藤诚明终于在时隔许久之后又听到了鸟类振翅的声音。他抬头望去，却发现成群的蝙蝠遮天蔽日，将夕阳西沉完全前的最后一丝光亮尽数吞噬。

而待他再回头时，刚才还不存在的古堡穿过了几个世纪厚重的历史尘埃，静静屹立在他的面前。

-1-

白岩瑠姫是被新鲜血液的味道惊醒的。

他推开了自己华丽的棺材盒子，盒子上甚至还有着华美的十字架纹饰。

他不甚在意地掸了掸原就不存在的灰尘便寻着血液的味道走了出去。

白岩瑠姫作为吸血鬼大约活了已有三个世纪了。

他对于鲜血的欲望其实一直很寡淡，故而其实他并没有几次真正意义上的走出过这座古堡去猎食的经历，更何况，古堡会为他带来食物。走入古堡前的森林最终结果便只能是被引导至他面前。

他有许多“食物”，男女老少应有尽有。

他们有的人是纯粹的食物。他对他们没什么兴趣，利牙咬破对方的血管。他能透过鲜血感受到对方身体里尚还在奔腾的生命，还有因他利牙而起的情欲，火烧火燎却得不到释放。

而有的人他并不真的将其只当做食物而已。对方的情欲烧到了他身上，他会收起利牙用舌去抚慰对方的伤口，然后一起被情欲的火灼个彻底。他觉得自己对这些人的感情也许可以称之为“喜爱”？就是那种比喜欢多了一些，却还不算做是爱的暧昧地步。这类人他通常会养在古堡里，而对方试过一次后也会心甘情愿地留下，成为他长期的供给。

此时他心情其实不算很好，因为他知道故意割开手指流出鲜血这样的把戏是哪位“食物”吸引他过去的惯常手段。

近日来他愈发的有些厌倦对方了。

他抬手摸了摸因鲜血的诱惑而无意识露出的尖牙，边走边思考着是不是到时候了。

大平祥生坐在自己房间的床上，默数着白岩瑠姫走过来需要时间的倒数。

他迷路到这个古堡大约已经有大半年了。他走进古堡的时候只看到富丽堂皇的大厅，白岩瑠姫就是那个时候从楼梯上走下来的。

对方有着一头闪着光泽的银灰色短发，棕色的眼眸在烛火的映衬下似乎闪着血色的光辉，皮肤白皙到近乎是透明的，脖子上还缠着黑色的皮质项链，身材单薄得仿佛一张纸片，穿着一件绛红色披风，里面是只扣到了第二颗纽扣的白色衬衫，无端让人生出了对方有些脆弱的奇怪想法。

他的回忆被推门声打断了。白岩瑠姫穿着和他记忆里一样的衣服正站在门前看着他，利牙已露了出来却还是唇边挂着笑，弯了眼睛问，“祥生又想我了？”

大平心里有些疑惑，毕竟他来了这么久从未见过白岩瑠姫穿相同的衣服。不过此时他已不愿多想。

他举起正在流血的手指，狗狗眼露出了可怜的样子看着对方，“Ruki不饿吗？祥生是在替你着想哦？”

白岩盯着他看了两秒，他走上前半跪在床上，伸出舌尖极具欲望色彩地舔上了对方正在流血的手指，利牙像是情趣般地磨了磨。

他膝行向前了两步更贴近对方的身体，另一只手已褪下了对方的裤子握上了勃起。

大平仰起头发出了享受的呻吟，露出了脆弱的脖子。一双手又心急地解开了白岩的披风和衬衫。

白岩任由对方的双手抚上自己的身体，看着对方露出的脖子下的血管眸子闪了下，收起了利牙低下头，伸出舌头舔了舔对方已渗出了液体的阴茎头部，抬头又笑到，“祥生每次都很心急呢。”

大平翻过身，将白岩压在了身下，用唇堵住了对方不干“正事”的嘴，在舔到对方利牙的时候不小心刺破了自己的舌尖，而一直清醒的白岩此时也终于被这鲜血点燃了欲火。

白岩闭了眼小声地呻吟着，双腿环上了大平的腰身，邀请一般地蹭着对方。大平拉下了他的裤子，略过了对方正渴望关注的阴茎，向着后穴探入了一根手指，双唇吸吮着对方胸前因快感而挺立起来的两点，在对方白皙干净的身上留下了一个又一个红痕。

白岩心安理得地享受着大平祥生的服务，喉间不时喊着不曾压抑的淫叫，眼角被快感逼出了一抹嫣红，脖颈上的黑色皮质项链一直未曾摘下，一截白皙脆弱的咽喉在情事中亦是暴露无遗。但此时他并不在意。他有时候甚至想过，其实只要是做爱时自己都会暴露最脆弱的部分，却从来都没有人想到可以这样杀了他，还真是很讽刺的一回事。

似乎是看出了他的走神，大平祥生抽出了扩张的手指，将自己的勃起埋入了对方紧致的后穴。

双方皆是发出了一阵满足的喟叹。大平祥生立刻开始了大开大合地抽插，白岩瑠姫的浪叫声一声高过一声，人被撞击着已有半个身体腾空在床的边缘，他双手牢牢得抓着对方尚未脱掉的丝质睡衣，后穴牢牢缠住在他身体里不断进出的阴茎，力量都被集中到了后穴上。

大平被他夹得有些难受，觉得就快要精关失守。他停下了动作，就着结合的姿势将对方抱了起来，让他坐在了自己的阴茎上，又开始了新一轮的顶弄。

这样的姿势比刚刚进入地更深，白岩抚慰着自己的阴茎，在被顶到那一点的时候白岩有一瞬间的失神。然后他张开了利牙，因着这拥抱的姿势十分方便地便咬上了大平脖颈上的血管。

这彻底将两人推向了边缘，在巨大的快感中白岩用力将利牙刺入再刺入，透过鲜血感受着对方生命与情欲的翻腾，而大平则在从未感受过的疼痛中在白岩体内射出了一股又一股。

而这也是他这一生中，最完美，也是最后一次的高潮。

白岩瑠姫清理了身体穿上了衣物，在酣畅淋漓的性事过后他的心情好了起来。

在大平祥生最后的鲜血中他感受到了对方对他所抱有的爱意，但他自认为这并不是他留他下来所求的东西。所以只能在厌倦过后成为了他真正的食物。

-tbc-


End file.
